Sehelis
Sehelis is so sexy that dune elf tribes have gone to war over her. Sehelis stands 5'6 ft tall and weighs around 130 pounds. She has long wavy black hair that she puts into a high ponytail that reaches her ass and she styles her bangs so that one side of her face is covered by her hair. She has deep soulful brown eyes that just promise endless pleasure. Sehelis's body is absolutely banging, she has large F cup tits with pierced nipples from which large rubies hang from gold chains. She has nicely tanned brown smooth skin with no body hair and has a tribal tattoo tramp stamp on her lower back. Her waist is slim but not overly toned and she has a pierced belly button where a large heart shaped ruby hangs from a long gold chain that connects with her clit piercing. She has multiple ruby studs that go up her pubic mound and her clit piercing also has a gold chain with a ruby that dangles alluringly. She also has a two gold ring labia piercings and 3 ruby studs that go from her ass cleft up her spine to her tribal tatto slut stamp. She has long smooth dancer's legs and beautiful perfect feet with small ruby studs on her ankles. Sehelis has been a wife to many dune elf cheiftans and warriors, however she has always been treated like a sex slave and because of this Sehelis has mastered that art of charming men. Sehelis has become a seductive, sultry, manipulative, minx of a woman and knows just what to say and do to get what she wants. Sehelis cares little for others except for her little brother whom she has always had come with her wherever she goes. Sehelis has always been objectified as nothing more than a sex tool and her numerous husbands have always used her that way, she has never felt like anyone truly cared about her as a person. She has always felt that she was just being used like a status symbol, always entertaining her husbands guests with her dances and her body. Because of her past Sehelis is somewhat selfish and always tries to get the better end of any dealings. She is also a defiant woman that doesn't like to be told what to do. Sehelis is a Dancing Dervish and fights with a scimitar in a whirling frantic dance of death. Her grace and precision along with her magical abilities give her the edge to any battle. If you dance with Sehelis it may be your last dance. Current Sehelis resides in Lilor'Arael in Respen's Palace with her little Brother Paq. After she was resuced by Respen he offered her a place at his side and she took it. She spends most of her days relaxing or going at it with Respen. When Respen holds parties Sehelis is a main attraction and shows everyone her famous dances. History Sehelis grew up in the Burning sands of Ultramar, in the shadows of Fire Dragon Mountain. She was a playful child and had a great childhood, it wasn't until she started turning into a woman that things turned sad for her. She was turning into a beautiful woman and she caught the eye of a wealthy tribal lord, her father sold her to the lord for measly sum of 500 gold pieces and she went to live with the tribal lord as his 11th wife. She was used sexually by him and she had to dance for guests whenever the lord wanted, she had to continually improve her dances and her sexual technique in order to satisfy the lord. After a short time he grew bored of her and sold her to another man and then she served a new husband. Then that man grew bored and sold her again to another, and then him to another and so on. Sehelis has been passed around tribal leaders and warriors until she was sold to the radjarajdha of Akbar. He magically dominated Sehelis when she would try to escape and he made her an instrument of killing. Anyone who did not submit to his will would be killed by Sehelis and the other sex slaves he had dominated, Kilarra, Nisha, and Mayriia. She was the Raksashas toy for 20 years while her little brother had to fend for himself in the harsh desert. Then one day Respen rescued Sehelis's little brother who had been captured by slavers and the MDS Grom. Sehelis's little brother asked Respen to rescue his big sis and without delay Respen Do'Urden headed for Akbar with his companions. They stormed the evil Rajaradja's palace and killed him, freeing Sehelis and the others from his mental control. Respen offered Sehelis a place with him if she wanted it and seeing as she had no where else she could go she accepted as long as Respen promised to take care of her and her little brother. To this day Respen feels and treats Paq like his own son and Sehelis feels she finally found a man worthy of her. Relationships Sehelis is one of Respen's Lovers. She doesn't mind being one of many after all she has alwasy just been one of many but she truly cares for Respen and believes that he would do anything to protect her. Sehelis participates in the sex party orgies that Respen hosts as a chance to let loose, give in to carnal desires, and go wild. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs